


Zuko's Guide to Not Falling in Love With the Water Tribe Peasant [+ Podfic]

by kingtysonsworld



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gay Panic, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld/pseuds/kingtysonsworld
Summary: In which Zuko goes through gay panic at seeing Sokka properly at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se.
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


### Details

  * **Length:** 04:26
  * **File Type:** MP3



### Streaming & Hosting

| 
      * [Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/zukos-guide-to-not-falling-in-love-with-the-water)
      * [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1fVkCSWowKkaFr4oskx6A_iUwIwsXTG7b/view?usp=sharing)
      * [Tumblr](https://kingdomofheroes.tumblr.com/post/642505147159871488/)
      * [Discord](https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/820079565258096690/820080625901240341/Zukos_Guide_to_Not_Falling_In_Love_With_the_Water.mp3)  
---|---  



### Credits

  * **Author:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Reader:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)
  * **Cover:** [kingtysonsworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingtysonsworld)




	2. Text

To be fair, Sokka wasn't actually a peasant at all. As the son of the Chief, he was very high ranking in his tribe, but Zuko didn't know this when he first saw him. Maybe he should have been cued by the fact he was the only warrior left behind to defend his village, he was not without some rank. Peasant though was infinitely better than barbarian, as his father described all the Southern Water Tribe members, so Zuko really should be given a pass on his wording. Or maybe not, since Ozai was awful and a low bar to pass.

Of course, Zuko first saw Sokka when he went after his village, looking for the Avatar. He also grabbed his grandmother and vaguely threatened her, even if he didn't know it was _Sokka's_ grandmother. _He also_ beat Sokka's butt, even if Sokka got him back with his stupid boomerang. Who on Earth used a boomerang in war? Sokka did, apparently, and it worked out so much better for him than it really should. This could possibly be attributed to the Fire Nation army training expecting to face off other benders and possibly spears like Sokka initially threw at him, not seemingly random objects. Nonetheless, the Avatar volunteered himself up, so the effort on Sokka's part was unnecessary. Of course, then the Avatar escaped...

The point being, there was no moment to suddenly start swooning over the boy when he first met him. Now though, with Sokka casually ordering tea at the Jasmine Dragon in Ba Sing Se…. It was hard to ignore him. 

Zuko was aware Mai and him weren't going to be back together after his three years of exile. It was why Uncle Iroh kept trying to pair him up with giggling girls. He was starting to realize very quickly though, these giggling girls probably couldn't keep him interested because _have you seen Water Tribe men_? Or at least, have you seen _Sokka_? His wolf tail was decidedly not stupid at all (unlike the phoenix tail he used to don), his skin was pristine (unlike his skin, marred with the burn scar on his face), and it really should be a crime for someone to have blue eyes so vibrant. The guy had charisma Zuko could never obtain, genuinely funny, and his smile when he's laughing at his own jokes—

So yes, it was all very overwhelming for Zuko when Sokka asked to be surprised on what tea he got because _what if he didn't like the tea he picked_? Did Sokka even actually like tea or did he get some sort of tip on firebenders possibly owning the tea shop and wanted to investigate?

Stop gay panicking, Zuko. Deep breaths, deep breaths. You wear a hat for a reason; it can be used to hide half your face if it was necessary. Everyone liked peach tea. Sokka would too, hopefully. If not, he could crawl into a hole and stay there for a very long time.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave audio comments (AKA talkback)! Here's how you can give talkback:
> 
> 1) Record your talkback using a mic, whether on your phone or computer.  
> 2) Upload your audio file online, ideally somewhere someone could stream instead of download, such as Google Drive of Dropbox.  
> 3) Comment below a link to the audio file! Giving a TL;DR or transcript in addition is appreciated but not strictly necessary.
> 
> Regular Ao3 comments are also appreciated, of course!


End file.
